Love Just Is
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Cinta bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri (yang ternyata jatuh cinta pada orang lain). Modern-day!AU.
1. I'm In Love

_**Summary:**__ Cinta itu bukan perkara mudah. Apalagi kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu sendiri._

_**Warning:**__ err… AU. Yang biasa lah._

_**Disclaimer**__ (untuk chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya)__**:**__ CP © SM. Lol. I do not own._

XXX

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Prologue: I'm in love**

Orang menggambarkan pengalaman jatuh cinta seakan itu hal terhebat yang bisa kau alami sepanjang hidupmu. Hatimu selalu berbunga-bunga, kau selalu tersenyum, rasanya tak ada kekuatan apapun yang bisa menjatuhkanmu dari posisimu di pundak dunia, kau tak tertaklukkan. Aku tak pernah tahu apakah pernyataan mereka itu benar atau tidak, karena aku belum pernah mengalaminya.

Orang-orang mungkin mengira aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta. Mana mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Dan dengan wajah setampan wajahku, siapa sih yang tidak tertarik padaku? Masa sih aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Mudah saja untukku mendapatkan siapapun yang aku mau, termasuk orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, ya kan? Kalau ia tidak menyukai penampilanku, aku yakin setelah ia berbincang-bincang denganku dan mengenal kepribadianku ia akan terpesona.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta. Aku tak mudah menyukai orang. Manusia kebanyakan picik, mementingkan diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mengutamakan penampilan luar, terkadang tingkah, hati dan pikiran mereka lebih mengerikan daripada seorang _demon_. Aku tak bisa yakin apakah seseorang menyatakan mereka 'mencintaiku' benar-benar tulus atau hanya karena uang, paras, atau kepopuleranku. Mana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Jadi, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta. Hingga saat ini.

Lebih buruk lagi, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilku sendiri, yang lebih muda tiga tahun dariku, masa pubertasnya bahkan belum bisa dibilang selesai, dan suaranya belum pecah.

Lucunya, yang membuatku sadar adalah interaksi dengan manusia picik yang kusebutkan tadi.

Seperti di kebanyakan sekolah, di sekolahku populasi siswa terbagi atas beberapa grup: yang populer, yang atletis, yang kaya, dan sebagainya. Kalau kau bertanya pada para siswa, mereka akan mengelompokkanku dengan yang populer, tapi sebenarnya aku tak masuk ke dalam grup manapun. Aku lebih suka menyendiri, dan hanya berbicara dengan beberapa orang saja dalam keseharianku.

Seperti di kebanyakan sekolah, ada juga yang keras kepala meyakini kalau dia yang paling cantik, paling populer, spesimen terbaik seantero jagad, dan dengan demikian, dia ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku, karena aku 'setara' dengannya. Menggelikan, kan?

"Sebastian, ayolah, menyerah saja, jadi pacarku. Aku cantik, kau tampan, serasi kan?" Aku mendengar suara manja yang menyebalkan sebelum merasakan ujung kemejaku ditarik ketika aku sedang memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam loker. Pelajaran sudah berakhir untuk hari itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Paula berdiri di belakangku, menarik-narik bajuku dengan manja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya membuat bulu mata bermaskaranya berkelebat.

"Paula, ayolah, menyerah saja, kau tahu aku tak tertarik. Kau cantik, aku sih tak peduli, sudah jelas kan?" mimikku menirukan gaya bicaranya. Aku berpaling ke lokerku lagi, dan membanting pintunya. Kudapati Claude sedang bersender di loker tepat di sebelahku. Dasar brengsek, dia melihat semua ini dan tidak melakukan apapun? Aku memutar bola mataku padanya dan berjalan pergi disusul Claude, tak menghiraukan panggilan Paula untuk berhenti.

Kubiarkan hening menyapu sesaat saat kami berjalan pulang bersama. Kalau Claude adalah orang lain, mungkin dia sudah mulai cemas dalam lima menit pertama dan memohon maaf padaku. Tapi Claude bukan orang yang gampang terintimidasi. Mungkin karena itu dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kutolerir. Selain itu Claude tahu sifatku, mengingat dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Karenanya dia tak takut atau khawatir meski aku menggertaknya, memelototinya, atau mendiamkannya sampai berhari-hari.

"_Thanks_ ya yang tadi, Claude," kataku bernada sebal, akhirnya.

"Tak masalah, kawan," katanya kalem, menepuk bahuku. Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu kalau dia menyeringai geli saat mengucapkannya.

"Yea yeaa," gumamku masih kesal.

"Kenapa sih kau tak ladeni saja dia? Pacari saja dia seminggu, lalu putuskan. Mungkin setelah itu dia takkan mengganggumu lagi," Claude berkata geli. Enak saja dia bicara, dia tak pernah mengalami dikejar para perempuan berbulu serigala karena dia sudah punya pacar.

"Kau tahu itu takkan terjadi," aku menjawab malas, "kalau Paula berhasil 'memacariku', setelah kuputuskan dia, yang lain akan ikut-ikutan mencoba karena menganggap mereka punya kesempatan. Lagipula aku tak punya waktu untuk hal tak berguna macam itu."

"Ciel lagi?" tanyanya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu Ciel lagi?" ujung alisku berkedut kesal.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan melakukan sesuatu dengan 'Ciel' lagi hari ini, dan hari-hari setelahnya. Mengerjakan tugas ini lah, atau proyek itu lah. Kau selalu begitu," ujarnya setengah menuduh.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku ingin membantunya?" tukasku berang.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu," jawab Claude masih kalem, "tapi sepertinya hari-harimu cuma diisi sekolah dan Ciel. Pulang sekolah kau pasti bersama dia, membantunya mengerjakan suatu _pe-er_, hari libur kau pergi main dengannya. Setengah obrolan kita kau pasti membicarakan Ciel. Kau sedang nongkrong denganku saja, kalau dia meneleponmu kau langsung meninggalkanku. Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta lagi dengannya. Aku saja yang sama-sama teman masa kecilmu tak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebanyak itu."

"Ha ha, lucu sekali, Claude," kataku sarkastis. Tapi napasku terasa tercekat.

"Huh, kau tidak menyangkalnya. Berarti benar ya? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Ciel."

Aku mendelik.

"Kenapa, cemburu, Michaelis?" pancing Claude, tangannya merangkul pundakku dari samping.

"Yang benar saja," aku mengedikkan bahuku membuat tangannya jatuh. "Sudah ah, rumahku belok ke sini."

Dan kutinggalkan Claude berdiri di persimpangan jalan, menatap punggungku yang kian lama kian jauh.

.

Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan percakapan kami sore itu. Aku memutarnya begitu sering di memoriku, dan memutar ulang semua waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan Ciel, dan bagaimana perasaanku ketika itu. Malam-malamku resah memikirkannya. Hingga suatu hari aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

XXX

A/N. [REVISED]

Entah kenapa waktu saya buka FFN di laptop, katanya "situs ini tidak sesuai dengan UU ITE" atau semacam itu, alias tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali. Tapi anehnya saya bisa buka FFN di ponsel, padahal ponsel (dan kartu) itulah yang dipakai jadi modem waktu saya coba buka FFN di laptop. Aneh memang…. Jadi, saya upload fanfic ini dan fanfic sebelum ini ('Wish') lewat ponsel, yang menyebabkan kemungkinan formatnya berubah atau jadi berantakan lebih besar dari biasanya. Kalau ada format atau kata-kata yang aneh/hilang bisa beritahu saya ya. Nanti akan disertakan dalam revisi (yang mungkin baru dilakukan setelah semua fanficnya selesai (semoga :P). Thankies ^_^.


	2. Love Is Sweet

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Love Is Sweet**

"Sebastian!"

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menoleh dan melihat Ciel berlari ke arahnya, matanya sembab. Raut mukanya berubah khawatir melihatnya. Ia berjongkok agar mereka bisa bertemu pandang dan menyeka basah di rupa Ciel.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanyanya lembut, jemarinya mengelus punggung tangan Ciel untuk menenangkannya.

"Apa aku aneh, Sebastian?"

Sebastian mengerjapkan mata atas pertanyaan aneh itu. "Huh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena… Kau tahu kalau kita beranjak dewasa, kadang kita akan bertemu perempuan yang sangat kita cintai dan akhirnya menikah dengannya? Tapi bagaimana kalau…kalau yang kita cintai… kalau yang aku cintai bukan perempuan!?" Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sebastian tertegun. Dari semua masalah yang mungkin dialami Ciel ini adalah hal terakhir yang ia bayangkan. Diam-diam harapan tumbuh di hatinya, terutama karena perasaan yang ia sendiri baru temukan. Mungkinkah Sebastian punya kesempatan? Kemungkinannya tipis, tapi bisa jadi kan?

Suara sesenggukan menyadarkan Sebastian dari monolognya. Sebastian mengutuk dalam hati, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan diri sendiri! Ciel sedang sedih dan bergantung pada Sebastian untuk menenangkannya.

Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan memandunya perlahan ke salah satu kursi di depan rumah. Setelah duduk, ditariknya Ciel ke pangkuannya sehingga Ciel bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Sebastian. Hal ini membuat kausnya jadi basah, tapi Sebastian diam-diam menikmati saat-saat mereka bisa sedekat ini.

Tangannya bergerak ke rambut Ciel dan mulai mengelus surai lembut keabuannya. "Ciel," mulainya, "Kau mencintai ayahmu kan?" Ditunggunya gerakan mengangguk yang bisa ia rasakan di bahunya. "Kau juga mencintai ibumu kan? Elizabeth juga? Bagaimana dengan para pelayan di rumahmu?"

Ciel mengangguk lagi, tapi kemudian datang jawaban teredam menyusul, "Tapi bukannya itu beda Sebastian? Mama bilang itu tak sama. Katanya aku nanti akan menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang aku cintai dan lalu mempunyai anak dan berkeluarga. Lalu siklusnya akan berulang. Karena begitulah seharusnya."

Wajah Ciel memerah, entah karena malu atau alasan lain, tetapi ia kemudian melanjutkan, dengan nada yang membuat Sebastian merasa hatinya remuk dipukul palu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka perempuan? Kalau aku lebih suka laki-laki, aku tidak bisa punya anak kan, dan itu tidak mengikuti siklus yang ada, tidak seperti yang dilakukan orang pada umumnya... Jadi bukannya itu salah? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?"

"Ciel," Sebastian memerangkap kedua sisi kepala Ciel agar ia memandang langsung Sebastian. "Menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai orang lain itu adalah hal yang baik kan? Kenapa hal yang baik harus dibilang salah? Menurutku cinta ya cinta, siapapun yang kau cintai tak masalah. Ya kan?"

Anak berambut abu itu merenung sejenak. Sebastian memperhatikan ekspresinya berganti dari serius tanda ia berpikir ke ekspresi gembira dalam hitungan detik. "Kau benar Sebastian! Terima kasih! Kau selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!" Senyuman lebar Ciel mengalahkan terangnya sinar surya sore itu.

Sebastian mengangkat alis geli. "Tentu saja. Yang harus dipertanyakan adalah," tangannya merayap dari sisi kepala Ciel ke pipinya dan mulai menarik wajah yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, "memangnya kau mengerti apa itu cinta? Heeeh?"

Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian, pipinya merah bekas cubitan tangan Sebastian. Ia cemberut, tak berbeda dengan saat Sebastian tidak mau membagi es krimnya (dimana setelah itu Sebastian akan merasa bersalah dan akhirnya mau memberikan semuanya, bukan cuma setengah). "Tahu lah, cinta itu saat kau sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat suka dengan seseorang, kau ingin terus bersama dia dan membuat dia bahagia, ya kan?"

"Kurasa begitu," timpal Sebastian, ia berpose seolah berpikir. "Kau mencintai seseorang dan ingin membuatnya bahagia sehingga ia akan mencintaimu juga, dan kalau ia mencintaimu dia juga akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia dan kau akan makin jatuh cinta padanya, dan begitu seterusnya. Kalian berdua sama-sama bahagia, dan kau akan terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, mirip seperti kalau kau terlalu banyak manisan dan permen dalam sehari."

Ciel makin menekuk wajahnya, tapi raut sebal yang ditampakkan Ciel hanya dapat bertahan beberapa detik. Senyum menggantikannya, dan ketika Ciel spontan memeluknya erat di tengkuk, Sebastian ikut tersenyum, balik memeluk tubuh Ciel yang lebih kecil, hingga pertanyaan berikutnya yang membuatnya membeku.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Alois?"

XXX

A/N. [REVISED]


	3. Love Is Bitter

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Love Is Bitter**

Orang sering mengatakan, cinta itu manis. Aku bisa melihat bahwa pernyataan itu benar dari cara mata Ciel berbinar-binar dan bagaimana ia sangat bersemangat ketika menceritakan setiap detail keberhasilannya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Alois. Aku bisa melihat Ciel yang suka makanan manis itu terhanyut dan teradiksi dalam manis cinta yang membuainya.

Jadi kenapa aku yang sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta tidak merasakan hal yang sama?

"…Dan dia terus berceloteh riang tentang hal yang dilakukannya sepanjang sore itu. Alois ini lah, Alois itu lah. Aku belum pernah bertemu Alois, tapi aku tak percaya dia sehebat itu. Mereka bahkan belum pernah kencan sekalipun. Bisa jadi si Alois itu cara mencium yang benar saja tidak tahu kan? Mereka kan seumuran, tahu apa dia."

Aku menggerutu pada Claude di kafe yang sering kami kunjungi, suatu sore, beberapa hari setelah Ciel menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku tak punya pilihan selain memberitahunya bahwa ia cukup mengatakannya saja dengan jujur, bahwa itulah cara terbaik untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Terlalu lama dipendam juga tidak baik. Dalam hati diam-diam aku berharap Ciel akan ditolak, meskipun setelahnya aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena berpikiran sejahat itu. Ciel akan merasa sangat terpukul kalau itu terjadi.

Tentunya itu tak terjadi. Karena itulah Ciel merasa sangat senang dan terus menghujaniku dengan ceritanya tentang kejadian itu. Berulang kali.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tahu cara mencium yang benar?" timpal Claude santai. Ia bersandar di sofanya, sesekali mengaduk isi cangkir tehnya yang mulai dingin. Claude memang aneh seperti itu, tak mau meminum tehnya kalau belum benar-benar dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku datar.

"Bahkan, memangnya kau pernah ciuman?" tanyanya lagi, tak benar-benar mengharap balasan, karena ia tentunya sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sekali lagi, bukan urusanmu," balasku sedikit lebih ketus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan soal ciuman? Memangnya Ciel bilang padamu kalau Alois menciumnya waktu itu?" Entah mengapa hari ini Claude terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Atau mungkin setiap hari dia memang menyebalkan, aku saja yang kebal karena biasanya aku tidak gundah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kira umur mereka berapa? Mereka baru empat belas tahun, empat belas! Itu cuma contoh, Claude! Ciel bercerita seakan-akan Alois itu tidak punya cela, padahal pasti banyak hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya," rutukku bertubi-tubi.

"Yah, anak zaman sekarang tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat. Siapa tahu kan." Claude mengangkat bahu untuk menekankan.

"Ciel terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal itu," aku menggumam dari belakang cangkir tehku yang baru saja kuhirup. Teh ini tidak bisa menenangkanku seperti yang sudah-sudah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Marah? Sedih? Atau hanya khawatir dan sedikit gelisah untuk sahabatku?

Claude memandangku lekat-lekat dari seberang meja. Kacamata tipisnya berkilat saat jarinya menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun dari pangkal hidungnya.

"Mungkin kau cemburu?" terkanya.

"Mana ada," jawabku cepat.

Mungkin terlalu cepat, karena Claude dengan sigap menimpali. "Ya, mungkin tidak, kau hanya merasa pahit, karena dia tidak balik mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya," kilahku defensif.

"Kau juga tidak pernah menyangkalnya. Aku kenal kau sejak lama, Seb. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku bisa membaca perasaanmu sebenarnya dari wajahmu," jelasnya singkat. Dan mungkin ia memang bisa membaca perasaanku, yang kurasakan kian sendu, karena setelah itu ia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, hanya menemaniku dalam sunyi.

"… Aku juga bisa membaca perasaan Ciel dari air mukanya. Walaupun aku tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena dia biasanya langsung bilang kalau ada yang mengganjal di hatinya…" gumamku perlahan, hampir ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… dan?"

"…Dan aku bisa tahu bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bahagia…" akhirku lirih.

Aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk pelan. Tak biasanya Claude bersimpati, tapi dia bisa juga menunjukkannya saat diperlukan. Aku terdiam lama menunduk memandangi _cake_ di piringku yang tak tersentuh. Sementara itu Claude menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang," tanyanya akhirnya memecah lamunanku.

"…Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak akan mengejarnya, berusaha menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ciel akan merasa terluka, dan mungkin bingung harus melakukan apa kalau aku memberitahunya. Aku tah pernah melihatnya sesenang ini dan aku tak mau merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya menjaga jarak darinya," sarannya. "Kau tahu, supaya kau tidak perlu melihat dan mendengar Ciel bersama dengan anak itu dan menyiksa diri sendiri. Lagipula kalau kau jarang bertemu dengannya, kau akan lebih mudah untuk melupakan perasaanmu dan mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Aku mendongak menatap Claude dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Claude. Kau tahu sendiri. Lebih baik aku menjadi temannya saja dan tetap bisa berjumpa dengannya setiap hari daripada aku harus menjauh darinya."

"Jadi, kau akan tetap bertahan bersamanya?" tanyanya bernada tak percaya. "Walaupun itu menyakitkan untukmu? Meskipun kau harus mendengarkannya menceritakan betapa senangnya ia bersama anak itu, betapa hebatnya dia?"

"Yah, apa lagi pilihan yang kupunya?" Aku tersenyum pahit.

XXX

A/N. [REVISED]

Haduh sekarang ini susah mau login FFN, jadi kemungkinan updatenya telat-telat gini deh .


	4. Love Is Blind

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Love Is Blind**

Suatu hari, beberapa lama setelah pertemuan terakhir Sebastian dengan Claude di café yang rutin mereka kunjungi, Sebastian dan Ciel mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di kamar Sebastian yang luas.

Yah, lebih tepatnya, Ciel mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk, sementara Sebastian seperti biasanya dimintai tolong untuk membantunya, paling tidak untuk menjelaskan dan mengajari Ciel bagian yang tidak ia mengerti. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak keberatan, meskipun itu menyita waktunya untuk melakukan hal-hal lain, seperti belajar atau bahkan bermain _game_, atau hanya _hang-out_ dengan teman-teman seusianya. Bukan berarti ia tidak kesal dengan penyebab mengapa pekerjaan rumah Ciel sampai menumpuk.

"Oke, kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan semua tugas ini jauh-jauh hari, misalnya hari minggu yang lalu, atau bahkan kemarin saat sekolah cuma berjalan setengah hari karena ada rapat guru?" Sebastian mendelik pada Ciel, bibirnya tipis. Ia sebenarnya tahu jawabannya, tetapi ia ingin Ciel mengakuinya sendiri, dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Ciel hanya menggaruk kepalanya gelisah, matanya tak berani menatap langsung Sebastian. "Yah… hari minggu itu aku sibuk…"

Sebastian mengangkat alis, tanpa kata menuntut penjelasan lengkap dari Ciel, bukan yang asal-asalan seperti yang baru saja disampaikan teman kecilnya.

"…kau tahu kan ada café baru beberapa blok dari sekolah? Alois mengajakku ke sana…" pipi Ciel semburat merah muda setelah mengatakannya. Lalu sambil tersenyum kecil ia menambahkan, "Mungkin itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai kencan—"

"Oke, terserahlah," potong Sebastian, suaranya masih tanpa tekstur. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kemarin?"

Ciel menatap jari-jari di pangkuannya dengan raut bersalah. "Tadinya aku mau langsung pulang sih…"

"Tapi?" sambar Sebastian tak sabar.

"Tapi lalu Alois mengajakku mampir ke apartemennya. Itu pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke sana. Tempatnya besar sekali lho Sebastian! Di kamarnya bahkan ada AC! Dan di dinding depan tempat tidurnya—"

Sebastian mendengus, menyebabkan kalimat Ciel terputus di tengah jalan. Tangan Ciel meremas celanannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, tetapi hal itu tak berefek pada Sebastian, yang sedang tidak menatap Ciel.

"Maaf Sebastian… Aku menyesal… Ayolah, jangan marah ya?" Ciel menggumam, suaranya bertambah parau seiring kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sebastian menyadarinya tentu saja, dan saat ia menoleh, ekspresinya sedikit melembut.

"Ciel, kau harus mengerti. Sekolah itu sangat penting, kau tahu itu kan? Lihat kan apa akibatnya kalau kau tidak mencicil mengerjakan tugasmu seperti yang biasa kita lakukan? Sekarang kalau sudah menumpuk begini, bagaimana jadinya?" tutur Sebastian, meskipun suaranya tak lagi datar.

"Jadi, jadi kau tak mau membantuku, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sedih.

Sebastian memandangnya sejenak, lalu mendesah. "Yah… baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau takkan mengulanginya lagi, oke?"

"Sip, Sebastian!" tukas Ciel cepat, dalam sekejap kembali riang dan bersemangat. Sisa-sisa matanya yang berkaca-kaca sirna sudah. Sebastian hampir membatin, apakah ia baru saja dibodohi… tapi kemudian ia menggeleng, tak mungkin, Ciel tak mengerti apa itu berbohong maupun menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Sebastian mengambil satu dari setumpuk buku yang dibawa Ciel ke rumahnya. Bahkan kalau mereka berdua membagi tugas dan mengerjakannya tanpa istirahat, semua ini akan menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam. Apa boleh buat…

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu yang berhubungan dengan gambar atau tabel dan hitungan, dan kau mengerjakan semua tugas yang harus ditulis tangan, karena tulisan tanganku berbeda darimu, mengerti?" Ciel mengangguk patuh. "Dan setelahnya kau harus tetap belajar tentang tugas-tugasmu yang kukerjakan, supaya kalau ada guru yang bertanya, kau bisa menjawab." Mendengar ini Ciel merengut, tapi dengan desah pasrah, ia mengangguk lagi.

Tak lama, keduanya bekerja dalam sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan kertas dibalik dan goresan alat tulis yang menodainya yang awalnya putih bersih. Sebastian membiarkan tangannya bekerja otomatis. Ia tak perlu memikirkan jawaban atau bagaimana harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini. Baginya yang tiga tahun lebih tua, pekerjaan ini mudah. Ciel juga termasuk murid yang di atas rata-rata.

Jadi, mereka bekerja dengan cekatan, menekuni urusan masing-masing.

_Well_, tadinya sih begitu, tapi suatu saat…

"_Hey_, Sebastian, tahu tidak…" Ciel bergumam, mengerling orang di sebelahnya.

"Hmm…" jawab Sebastian, tak mengangkat kepalanya dari posisinya menatap peta bumi di atas meja.

Ciel rupanya puas hanya dengan reaksi itu, karena ia melanjutkan, "Alois suka menghabiskan waktu di atap kalau sedang istirahat siang. Aku sering ikut dengannya dan memperhatikan dia saat kami berdua bersandar di pagar besi. Rambut pirangnya sering berantakan, tampak menari-nari tertiup angin…"

"Hmm…" Sebastian masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya. Tetapi Ciel tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Lalu, lalu… kalau Alois sedang berbicara, ia memukau sekali. Kalau ia bicara semua orang pasti mau tak mau orang memperhatikannya. Alois juga anggota klub drama lho, Sebastian. Aktingnya bagus sekali, ia sering dapat peran utama atau musuhnya. Pokoknya peran besar. Hebat sekali kan Sebastian?" Mata Ciel berbinar-binar, tanda ia benar-benar kagum dan bangga.

"Mhmm…"

"Tapi, kadang, Alois sering mengerjai anak-anak lain di sekitarnya kalau dia sedang bosan," kening Ciel berkerut. "Ulahnya tidak berbahaya sih, misalnya menaburkan kapur di tempat duduk seseorang sehingga kalau dia duduk celana atau roknya akan kotor, atau menempelkan kertas bertulisan lelucon di punggung seseorang yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa."

"Jahat sekali dia," gumam Sebastian, pertama kalinya menimpali narasi Ciel.

"Ah, tidak juga Sebastian. Itu kan cuma untuk lucu-lucuan," kilah Ciel defensif, "Tidak pernah ada yang terluka karena lejahilan Alois. Lagipula, senyum jahilnya yang kekanakan itu…." Ciel mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan pelan.

"Selanjutnya mungkin kau akan bilang kalau matanya sebiru langit luas atau lautan lepas, berkilauan bak batu safir ditempa surya," ujar Sebastian dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ciel, mengerjapkan mata menatap Sebastian.

'_Cute,'_ Sebastian membatin dalam hati, namun di luar ia hanya mendesah pelan, "Aku cuma bercanda, Ciel."

"Oh…"

'Tetapi aku tidak bercanda waktu mengatakan dia jahat sekali mengerjai anak-anak itu. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat kau yang jadi target, Ciel? Huh… apa sih yang kau suka dari dia,' rutuk Sebastian, meskipun ia tahu jawabannya, mengingat Ciel baru saja bercerita panjang lebar beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti kau sangat menyukai Alois, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu ini dulu, ya? Banyak sekali yang harus diselesaikan, dan kau bilang semuanya harus selesai besok. Belum lagi kemungkinan akan ada _pop-quiz_, ya kan?" Sebastian menegaskan, kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Ya, kau benar juga Sebastian… Maaf ya," Ciel hanya nyengir malu sebelum kembali menekuni buku pekerjaan rumahnya, Sesekali ia masih bersenandung kecil ketika tangannya menorehkan tinta ke kertas di depannya.

'Kuharap kau takkan menyesali ini, Ciel…'

XXX

**A/N.** [REVISED]


	5. Love Is Awkward

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Love Is Awkward**

"Sebastian…" Aku mendengar suara Ciel dari ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ya Ciel?" jawabku tanpa menoleh dari tempatku di meja belajarku, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku. Ciel sudah terbiasa datang ke kamarku tanpa diundang begini, sejak kami masih kecil.

"Ermm… aku mau minta tolong…"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cemas, langsung meninggalkan bukuku. Ciel tidak biasanya ragu-ragu meminta bantuanku. Kalau ada pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti ia biasanya langsung menyodorkan bukunya di depan hidungku. Kalau ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, ia biasanya langsung menarik tanganku. Kalau ia tersesat, ia hanya perlu meneleponku untuk menjemputnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia ragu-ragu meminta tolong padaku.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasa didudukinya kalau datang kemari. Aku memutar kursiku agar aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Apa… apa kau pernah ciuman?"

"Ha—hah?" kataku spontan, aku berhasil menahan rahangku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, tapi akibatnya kalimatku terputus-putus.

"Ih. Aku tanya, kau pernah ciuman belum?" tanyanya lagi, bernada kesal kali ini.

Aku meringis dalam hati. Aku ingin sekali balik menyeletuk, 'Tentu belum Ciel, aku baru kali ini jatuh cinta, dan itupun bertepuk sebelah tangan, mengingat yang dituju tidak tahu sama sekali perasaanku.' Mana pernah aku ciuman.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Ciel?" dalihku tak menjawab langsung pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau pernah… tolongajariakuSebastiantolongtolongyayaya?!" pintanya, bibirnya mengerucut, di pipinya tersapu warna merah jambu terhalus.

"Hah?" Kali ini aku gagal menahan rahangku. Mulutku menganga.

"Aku bilang. Ajari. Aku." Ia menggertakkan giginya. Telinganya kini semerah tomat. Sementara itu, aku sendiri terpaku bingung mau menjawab apa.

"_Well_, bagaimana ya—" mulaiku penuh keraguan.

"Ayolah Sebastiaan, jangan pelit!" potongnya, setengah memaksa, setengah putus asa.

"…" Aku terdiam, masih tak bisa menjawab. Tapi aku tahu aku akan luluh, selalu begitu kalau sudah menyangkut Ciel.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengajarimu teknisnya…" jawabku akhirnya sambil menggaruk kepalaku, pertanda aku merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak sama sekali.

"Terimakasihterimakasihterimakasih!" Ciel melayang padaku dan memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Ringisanku dalam hati kian kuat.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita duduk ketika membahas ini…" kataku setelah napasku habis diremas Ciel. Ia dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk manis di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan yakin dan serius._ Ya Tuhan dosa apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau menyiksaku seperti ini_… "_Well_, pertama, ketika kau berciuman, tentunya kau harus berhadapan dengan pasanganmu." Aku meringis lagi, kali ini tampak di wajahku, tetapi Ciel mengangguk serius.

"Kau harus mendekatkan wajahmu dengannya tapi perlahan, untuk memberikan waktu bagi pasanganmu untuk menjauh kalau-kalau dia tidak mau ciuman denganmu."

"Lalu, kau juga harus memastikan kau tidak benar-benar sejajar dengan pasanganmu, atau hidungmu nanti akan berbenturan dengannya, dan itu adalah pengalaman yang menyebalkan dan bisa membunuh _mood _untuk… berciuman," lanjutku canggung. "Kau juga boleh menutup matamu sesaat sebelum bibir kalian bersentuhan—"

"Jadi yang penting bibir saling menempel, itu saja?"

"Yah, tahap awalnya sih begitu. Tapi tidak harus selalu tepat begitu. Ada macam-macam ciuman, kau bisa hanya mencium sudut bibir, atau mencium tepat di mulut tetapi hanya sekejap. Bisa juga kau mencium dengan lekat dan dalam. Lalu ada lagi _French kiss_ dimana kau menggunakan lidahmu—" aku akan meneruskan berbagai jenis dan cara mencium (yang pernah kubaca di majalah dan internet) kalau saja aku tidak melihat bagaimana wajah Ciel nampaknya kebingungan. Aku mendesah, sudah kuduga, ia tidak mengerti. Ciel lebih mudah diajari dengan cara praktek langsung, terutama kalau dia diajari matematika dan cabang-cabangnya. Yah, ciuman bukanlah matematika sih, tapi…

Aku menelan ludah, dan bertanya, "Ciel, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti ya?" Ia menggeleng, seperti yang sudah kuprediksi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannya, apalagi ketika kau membahasnya secepat itu…" katanya melemah di akhir… namun menambahkan, "tak bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku, Sebastian?" dan muncullah tatapan memelas itu, tatapan yang selalu membuatku menyerah dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Oke… coba kau berdiri." Ciel bangkit dari kursinya duduk. Karena tinggi kami yang berbeda, wajahnya hampir sejajar denganku bahkan meskipun aku masih duduk di kursiku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, apa aku harus menciummu sambil berdiri, atau…" pipinya semburat merah lagi. Aku terbatuk, tersedak mendengar kata-katanya. Untung di mejaku ada segelas air, yang langsung kuteguk untuk menghilangkan batukku.

Aku mengerling Ciel canggung. "Umm… kalian bisa berciuman sambil berdiri, atau salah satu bisa berdiri dan yang lainnya duduk, tetapi kemudian yang berdiri harus membungkuk jadinya, dan posisi ini agak tidak nyaman." Aku berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, tenggorokanku masih terasa kering. "Pilihan lainnya, kau juga bisa duduk di pangkuan pasanganmu, posisi itu kesannya lebih intim…"

"Seperti ini?" Ciel tiba-tiba sudah duduk di pangkuanku, berhadapan denganku, kedua kakinya masing-masing di kedua sisi kursiku. Jantungku berdebar agak kencang. "Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" tanyanya polos. Aku merasa seakan-akan Ciel tahu perasaanku dan sekarang mencoba untuk menghukumku atasnya. Tetapi di wajahnya tak tampak sama sekali yang mengindikasikan hal itu, jadi itu pasti hanya halusinasiku.

"Lalu kau bisa meletakkan kedua tanganmu di kedua sisi kepala pasanganmu," kedua tangan mungil Ciel menjebak kepalaku di genggamannya. Aku melanjutkan lirih, "tidak terlalu keras, hanya cukup untuk meyakinkan posisinya saja."

"Mhmm," gumamnya, menatap langsung ke kedua mataku, "lalu…?"

"Lalu kau mendekat perlahan, sampai hidungmu hampir menempel dengan hidungnya, tapi jangan sampai bertabrakan," instruksiku, entah mengapa suaraku bertahan lirih kini, mataku tak bisa lepas dari kedua bulir birunya.

Seakan dalam gerakan lambat, wajahnya mendekat padaku hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh milikku dalam jentikan terhalus, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik di depan bibirku, "lalu…?"

"Lalu kau berciuman," jawabku balik berbisik, dan kurasakan bibir lembutnya menempel padaku, ia menekanku dari kedua sisi dan dari depan, bibirnya bergerak sedikit. Akalku meninggalkanku dan aku melupakan semuanya, aku tak berpikir ketika aku hendak membuka bibirku—namun kemudian kurasakan lembut bibir itu tiba-tiba meninggalkanku.

"Terima kasih banyak Sebastian. Sekarang aku mengerti!" Ciel tersenyum cerah, lalu bangkit dari pangkuanku dan bergegas keluar, meninggalkan rumahku.

Meninggalkanku yang terpaku di bangkuku, terus menerus mengulang kejadian tadi di benak dan inderaku. Entah ini hadiah atau kutukan untukku, untuk dapat merasakannya menciumku (dan itu ciuman pertama kami berdua pula), namun ia tak merasakan apapun untukku ketika melakukannya, dan ia juga tak pernah mengetahui perasaanku.

_Mati_ aku.

XXX 

**A/N.** [REVISED]


	6. Love Is Confusing

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Love Is Confusing**

Sebastian menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara dengan bosan. Kini ia berada di sebuah taman, tersembunyi dari pandangan semua pengunjung lain. Ia sebenarnya ingin duduk-duduk di bawah di bangku taman atau di bawah pohon seperti pengunjung lain, namun selalu saja ada orang yang menghampirinya dan mengajak ngobrol—biasanya para gadis yang memerah wajahnya—padahal satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilakukannya ketika datang kemari adalah menikmati angin segar semilir yang selalu berhembus dan pemandangan hijau semakin langka untuk ditemui di tengah kota. Karenanya Sebastian mencari tempat baru dimana ia tidak bisa begitu saja dihampiri orang, dan ini merupakan salah satu tempat favoritnya. Di dahan pohon.

Sore ini tidak begitu banyak orang yang berkunjung ke taman. Biasanya ini berarti Sebastian dapat menikmati suasana tenang lebih bebas, namun pikiran dan suasana hatinya tak memberinya peluang untuk itu. Ia tak bisa tenang dan berkonsentrasi sebaik biasanya semenjak ia mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Ya, semenjak... Ciel meminta latihan itu. Kejadian itu telah lama berlalu, namun ia masih tak dapat melupakannya, maupun meredakan gejolak perasaannya.

Sebastian mendesah, bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya, kakinya terkulai terayun di kedua sisi dahan yang didudukinya. Betapa membingungkannya perasaan yang kini melandanya. Ia menjelaskan pada Ciel kalau cinta itu saat kita menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang dan ingin membahagiakan mereka, tapi begitu banyak perasaan lain yang terpaut membuntutinya. Sebastian sendiri larut dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tak tahu lagi yang mana dasar dan mana permukaan agar ia bisa bernapas lega lagi. Ia mungkin mengatakan pada Claude bahwa ia akan bersabar dan mendampingi Ciel hingga akhir, bahwa tak ada pilihan lain lagi untuknya, karena hanya berpikir tak bertemu dengan Ciel sehari saja membuat hatinya ngilu.

Tapi, oh, kebimbangan dan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang hampir setara dengan itu, serupa dengan kalau kau mengelupas kulit mati dari bekas luka yang baru sembuh. Kau bimbang mau mengelupasnya, tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar kalau kau melakukannya akan terasa sakit, tapi kau tak bisa menghentikan kukumu untuk menggaruknya lepas, perlahan seakan ingin memperlama rasa sakitnya, dan memang terasa sakit, tapi entah mengapa kau merasa puas juga, merasa nyaman ketika dan setelah melakukannya. Dan bahkan ada kemungkinan setelahnya kau akan mencari luka baru untuk dikelupas lagi.

Masokis, Claude akan memanggilnya begitu.

Belum lagi Ciel seperti yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sebastian terhadapnya. Sebastian beberapa kali mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu, tetapi selalu menganggap itu tidak mungkin mengingat karakter Ciel yang tidak bisa berbohong dan polos. _Well_, kalau masa lalu Ciel kelam, misalnya orangtuanya dibunuh dan dia diculik oleh sekelompok penjahat... Sebastian menampar dirinya dalam benaknya. Ia tak seharusnya berpikir akan hal-hal buruk menimpa Ciel. Yah, intinya, kalau masa lalu Ciel tidak bahagia, ia mungkin bisa percaya kalau Ciel mungkin mendapatkan karakter yang lebih...gelap dan ada kemungkinan Ciel akan berakting polos untuk menjebaknya... entah untuk tujuan apa. Tetapi Ciel tidak pernah mengalami apapun yang bisa menodai kepolosannya, jadi Sebastian merasa pendiriannya untuk memercayai kalau Ciel tak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya beralasan.

Bahkan kalaupun seandainya Ciel 'tumbuh dewasa' dan belajar bersandiwara pada orang di sekelilingnya, Sebastian yakin ia akan mampu melihat perubahannya, mengingat mereka sudah berteman sejak usia Ciel belum genap lima tahun, dan tak terpisahkan sampai kini. Tapi, serius deh, dengan bagaimana Ciel bertingkah, mengatakan ia menyukai seseorang tapi tanpa ragu mempercayai Sebastian sepenuh hati dan bahkan menciumnya... ugh.

Dan Sebastian kembali lagi ke tempat semula, terjebak dalam lingkaran yang membuatnya makin bingung dan merasa bodoh. Ia menggeram frustasi. Bahkan versi paling sederhana yang bisa dipikirkannyapun membuatnya ingin berguling kesal di tempat tidurnya.

Jadi Sebastian mencintai Ciel. Tapi Ciel sudah mencintai orang lain. Sebastian memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal sebagai teman. Tapi Ciel bertingkah terlalu dekat yang membuat Sebastian bimbang dan merasa... terluka. Namun bahkan dengan kejadian itupun Sebastian tetap mencintainya. Tapi faktanya tidak berubah kalau Ciel masih menyukai orang lain. Meskipun tingkahnya membingungkan Sebastian tentang apakah Ciel memiliki perasaan lebih atau tidak padanya. Atau apakah Sebastian hanya dipermainkan. Atau apakah itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi Ciel tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal itu, jadi apa yang harus Sebastian perbuat. Dan di luar semua hal memusingkan ini, Sebastian tetap yakin akan satu hal, ia masih sangat menyukai Ciel, mencintainya.

...Jadi semuanya tetap saja berputar-putar dalam satu lingkaran. Lingkaran yang kusut dan terbelit-belit, kalau menurut Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum kecut, kalau dibandingkan, menurutnya cinta itu jadi seperti _slapstick joke_. Lelucon murahan dimana semua orang tertawa ketika seseorang jatuh dari kursi, terpeleset, atau menderita sakit atau kemalangan tertentu, entah disebabkan sengaja oleh seseorang ataupun tidak. Dan terkadang, si tokoh utama, alias korban, masih tidak menyadari kalau dirinya adalah objek tertawaan, tidak mengerti mengapa yang menimpanya itu lucu, karena ia merasakan sakit dan malu dan kebingungan. Si penyebab masalah, bisa jadi sadar maupun tidak akan kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya. Lalu siapa yang menjadi penonton yang tertawa terbahak menyaksikan semuanya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takdir. Takdir yang mengatur semua kejadian, Takdir yang mungkin merasa bosan dan sekarang sedang menonton kefrustasian Sebastian sambil makan_ popcorn_.

Takdir dan seluruh dunia, dengan Claude duduk di deretan paling depan.

Sebastian memutar bola matanya. Teman atau bukan, Claude selalu mengganggap kesusahan apapun yang Sebastian alami menggelikan, meskipun ia juga terkadang merasakan dan menunjukkan simpati untuk Sebastian. Sedikit.

Angin semilir menerpa Sebastian, menggoyang rambut depannya yang tak ia selipkan ke belakang telinganya sebagaimana yang ia selalu lakukan di sekolah. Ia menutup mata sejenak untuk menikmati ketenangan sesaat ini. Ketenangan yang tidak berlangsung lama karena pikirannya kembali ke tempat yang sama. Sebastian mendesah lagi, dan melirik ke arah sepasang anak sekolah yang sepertinya sedang makan siang berdua. Sepasang kekasih, sepertinya, kalau melihat tingkah mereka yang saling menyuapi.

Terkadang Sebastian berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau sejak awal Sebastian mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ciel, bahkan kalau bisa sebelum Ciel memberitahu Sebastian tentang ketertarikannya pada Alois. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi kan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kalau kata peribahasa. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memutar kembali waktu, sudah kepalang tanggung.

Sebastian benar-benar merasa benci atas perasaan ini, kebingungan ini. Ia benci tak mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Ia benci tak punya ide akan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengusir kebingungan ini. Ia benci tak berada dalam kontrol atas situasi di sekitarnya. Yang paling pasti, Sebastian benci tak memiliki Ciel dan tak berada di dekatnya setiap waktu.

Ia mendesah. Mungkin kedatangannya kemari malah bertolak belakang dengan tujuannya sebelumnya. Biasanya tempat ini bisa menjadi tempat ia berpikir dan ia selalu bisa mendapatkan penyelesaiannya. Namun tidak kali ini sepertinya. _Well,_ selalu ada kali pertama untuk setiap hal. _Yeah_, kali pertama jatuh cinta, dan kali pertama gagal, begitu? Sebastian tersenyum miris.

Sebastian bersiap melompat turun, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, matanya menangkap _visual_ dua muda-mudi yang masih berada di meja piknik di dekat situ. Si gadis berambut pirang ikal diikat dua, seringkali terkikik entah menertawakan apa. Sebastian belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupu Ciel, tapi mungkin akan serupa dengan gadis ini, dengan bajunya yang berenda di hampir semua bagian.

Pemuda di seberangnya lebih tinggi, berambut pirang pula, mata birunya bercahaya memantulkan kilau surya yang bersiap tenggelam beberapa jam lagi. Sebastian mendapat kesan congkak dari lentik matanya, tetapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, karena pemuda itu bisa jadi cocok dengan deskripsi Alois. Sebastian mendengus. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah ini. Mungkin berikutnya ia akan melihat gerobak penjual _hotdog_ dan merasa penjualnya mirip Claude.

Ia melompat dan berjalan meninggalkan taman itu tanpa menoleh sekalipun.

XXX

**A/N.** [REVISED]


	7. Love Is Painful

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Love Is Painful**

Membuat keputusan itu tidak mudah, Sebastian tahu akan hal itu.

Sejak kecil Sebastian adalah anak yang gemar membaca. Ia mungkin memiliki paras yang tampan, bahkan sejak ia masih berpipi merah, dan banyak orang—orangtua maupun anak-anak sebayanya—mendekatinya, tetapi bukan berarti ia lantas senang bergaul. Sebelumnya ia senang bercengkrama dengan orang lain, tetapi seiring waktu, Sebastian mengalami, dan ia belajar memilah.

Pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan buku adalah sumber ilmu. Namun, pengalaman adalah guru terbaik.

Sebastian suka membaca. Ada berbagai jenis buku di dunia ini yang bisa dibacanya. Setiap buku menawarkan pengetahuan yang berbeda, petualangan yang berlainan. Meskipun ia belum pernah melakukan sesuatu, belum pernah melihat atau pergi ke tempat tertentu, ia dapat mengetahui bermacam hal berkaitan dengan hal-hal tersebut, hanya dari membaca buku tentangnya.

Karena kegemarannya, Sebastian mengetahui apa itu relasi antarmanusia. Ia membaca mengenai sifat manusia dan reaksi mereka terhadap suatu hal, entah dari buku-buku analisis tentang hal abstrak tertentu, atau dari novel-novel yang ia baca. Hal-hal tersebut menarik dan mempesonanya. Minatnya terbuai dan tenggelam dalam detail. Jadi kau bisa mengetahui bahwa seseorang berbohong dari bagaimana bola matanya bergerak? Membaca kecocokan seseorang dengan diri kita, bagaimana caranya? Mengapa seseorang bisa memiliki mentalitas untuk membunuh orang yang dikasihinya?

Semua itu seakan fakta dari negeri dongeng, menarik tak ada habisnya. Hingga Sebastian mengalami sendiri "sifat dan reaksi manusia" secara nyata.

Ketika berinteraksi dengan orang di sekelilingnya, ia mulai menyadari, kebanyakan orang berbohong. Kebanyakan orang menyembunyikan fakta-fakta entah fisik maupun tak kasat mata. Ia juga mengalami kemarahan, kekecewaan, manipulasi terhadap dirinya. Banyak hal yang dialaminya membuatnya memutuskan untuk membatasi diri dari kebanyakan manusia lain. Ia jadi hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja, yang dipercayainya. Sebastian tidak sedih ataupun kecewa akan hal itu. Baginya, ia hanya memilah dan memilih.

Sebastian mungkin memotong dirinya secara emosional dari kebanyakan orang, tetapi ia tetap berinteraksi dengan mereka, dalam batasan tertentu. Ia tetap mengobservasi. Dengan begitu ia takkan pernah tertangkap basah tak siap ketika Takdir tiba-tiba melempar bola liar ke tangannya.

Sebastian juga mengalami banyak hal yang mengajarinya bagaimana menghadapi hidup. Pertemuan dan pertemanannya dengan Ciel mungkin akan dianggap sebagai kesialan bagi sebagian orang, tetapi untuk Sebastian hal ini sebenarnya berkah. Ketika pertama kali Sebastian bertemu Ciel saat Sebastian baru berumur enam tahun, ia hanya menganggap Ciel sangat imut, dan betapa menyenangkannya mempunyai adik yang lucu yang bisa selalu bermain dengannya. Sebastian sangat sedih waktu ibunya memberitahunya bahwa ia tak mungkin memiliki adik karena ibunya 'sakit', namun kini hal itu tak lagi jadi masalah.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengangkat Ciel sebagai 'adik'-nya.

Walaupun adik yang ini berbeda beberapa tahun darinya. Sebastian bisa mengajari adik barunya melakukan permainan-permainan baru, mengerjakan hitungan, menulis huruf dan tugas-tugas sekolah lainnya, bersepeda, dan banyak hal menyenangkan lainnya. Yah, meskipun saat ini Ciel masih berjalan tertatih-tatih… tetapi dalam beberapa tahun lagi, mereka berdua bisa bersenang-senang bersama, lihat saja.

Dari situ, Sebastian belajar menjadi sabar. Mengurusi dan mengajari seorang adik tidaklah mudah tentu saja, bahkan bagi Sebastian yang pintar. Tetapi Sebastian menyayangi Ciel, dan ia tetap mengajarinya berbagai hal hingga bisa. Dengan begitu tanpa sadar Sebastian dilatih untuk menahan diri dari meluapkan amarahnya setiap kali Ciel melakukan kesalahan, mengingat Ciel anak yang cengeng, tak pernah sekalipun dibentak oleh orangtuanya sendiri apalagi orang lain.

Sebastian juga belajar untuk berbagi, terutama ketika Ciel telah menghabiskan kue atau es krim jatahnya, dan masih belum puas. Namun Ciel juga tidak sepenuhnya anak yang manja, ia selalu berbagi makan siang yang dibuatkan mamanya terutama kalau itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sebastian. Karenanya, Sebastian mengetahui perasaan senang yang ditimbulkan dari menerima pemberian dari orang lain, tanpa pamrih.

Tak hanya kedua hal itu, banyak hal-hal lain yang Sebastian pelajari dan dapatkan dari hanya berada bersama Ciel. Sebastian belajar banyak melakukan hal baru, baik yang berguna seperti memasak dan berbagai macam olahraga, sampai hal tak berguna seperti menyimpul batang ceri hanya dengan lidah; karena ia ingin mengajari Ciel banyak hal baru.

Sebastian belajar membaca emosi dan gestur, karena Ciel sangat jujur dalam mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia juga belajar melepas emosinya, tak mengekangnya seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ia tertawa, menyeringai, merengut, mengangkat sebelah alis, menangis bersama Ciel.

Ia belajar memilih dan memilah, dan ia belajar mengambil keputusan, baik untuk dirinya sendiri maupun untuk Ciel (mengingat mereka hampir selalu bersama dan Sebastian adalah yang lebih tua), seiring dengan banyaknya situasi yang dihadapinya. Dan ia harus mengambil keputusan terbaik, untuk Ciel yang selalu memandangnya dengan kedua mata biru dipenuhi kepercayaan kepadanya. Untuk melindungi kepolosan Ciel dari kelamnya dunia ini sebenarnya.

Secara tak langsung, Ciel mengajarinya banyak hal, dan Sebastian tahu bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Sebastian tak heran bahwa Ciel juga yang mengajarinya cinta.

Yang mana mengembalikannya pada situasinya saat ini, yang membuatnya bermonolog dalam kepalanya tentang pengalaman dalam kehidupan dan pengambilan keputusan.

'Mungkin,' Sebastian menelan ludah pahit, 'kali ini aku mengambil keputusan yang salah.'

Sebastian hanya bisa memandang pasrah pintu tertutup di hadapannya, yang tak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu dibanting nyaring tepat di depan hidungnya.

Hari ini Sebastian sedang berkunjung ke rumah Ciel, karena Ciel ingin bermain _video game_ bersama. Sekuel terbaru _Elder Scroll_ baru saja keluar minggu ini. Lalu di tengah permainan, Ciel merasa haus dan ketika mengecek lemari es, ia tidak menemukan minuman apapun. Jadi ia pergi ke _minimarket_ terdekat, tanpa Sebastian, karena katanya 'ia sudah bisa sendiri.'

Tak sampai lima belas menit, Ciel kembali tanpa belanjaannya. Wajahnya merah padam. Rupanya ketika ia sedang berjalan pulang dari _minimarket _yang berjarak sepuluh menit dari rumahnya, ia memergoki Alois sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis di taman yang dilewatinya. Nampaknya Ciel beradu mulut dengan Alois dan melempar kaleng soda yang dibelinya ke kedua pengkhianat itu.

"Seb—Sebastian, bagaimana bisa dialakukanitupadaku!?" seru Ciel berang dengan suara serak, kata-katanya semakin membaur, tak bisa lagi terdengar jelas karena ketahanannya sudah mencapai batasnya setelah menceritakan ulang kejadian sebelumnya.

Sebastian hanya berkedip terpana. Hatinya sebenarnya hancur melihat Ciel luluh lantak, tetapi ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengekspresikannya dengan layak.

"Mereka bahkan berani berciuman di taman tak jauh dari rumahku di siang bolong!" tambah Ciel makin berang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Otak Sebastian akhirnya bekerja lagi. Dan tersambung dengan ingatannya di kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. "Ha? Jadi ternyata memang benar Alois dan sepupumu memiliki hubungan?"

"Apa? Apa hubungannya Elizabeth dengan semua ini?" seru Ciel bingung.

Giliran Sebastian yang tercengang. "Lho? Padahal kukira…?"

"Aku tak kenal gadis berambut kemerahan yang bersama Alois, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa-bawa Elizabeth… Kau—kau sudah tahu sejak awal kalau Alois mengkhianatiku di belakangku!?"

Sebastian terperangah. "Bukan begitu, Ciel, aku—"

"—Ugh, brengsek kau Sebastian!" Dan tanpa aba-aba, Ciel masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan membanting pintu di depan hidung Sebastian.

Segala upaya Sebastian untuk membuat Ciel keluar tidak berhasil. Ia hanya mendengar suara musik keras dari dalam kamar yang dinyalakan Ciel agar ia tak bisa mendengar suara Sebastian. Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tidak memberitahu Ciel tentang apa yang dilihatnya di taman kala itu. Tetapi Sebastian tidak ingin menodai kepolosan dan keceriaan Ciel. Ia tak ingin kehilangan senyum Ciel dan membuatnya sedih.

Hah, siapa yang ia bohongi. Alasan itu memang benar, Sebastian tidak ingin Ciel sedih. Namun alasan yang lebih besar adalah jika Sebastian memberi tahu Ciel, ia pasti akan menyangkalnya dan mengatakan Sebastian salah orang atau hanya berhalusinasi. Melihat betapa larutnya Ciel dimabuk cinta, ia takkan percaya kecuali ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jadi, saat itu Sebastian merasa ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Namun, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Sebastian melepas Ciel dan membiarkannya belajar dari pengalaman. Belajar bahwa meski kadang cinta dapat terasa manis, sewaktu-waktu ia membuatmu menelan pahit. Dan ada kalanya, cinta itu menyakitkan.

**XxX**

**A/N.** [REVISED]

Hidup ini menyakitkan. Selalu ada kesibukan sampai-sampai sulit untuk mengupdate fanfic _/nyengirkeren/ _ Fanfic ini sudah hampir selesai tinggal finishing dan dipublish aja tiap beberapa hari sekali XD. Semoga pesannya tersampaikan di chapter ini karena saya sih yang nulisnya ngerasa _belibet /nahloh/ _Setelah yang ini selesai baru deh saya beralih ke fanfic-fanfic sebelah. Maaf kelamaan nunggunya. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, dunia ini menyakitkan memberi kita banyak kesib_— /digetok/_


	8. Love Is Patient

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Love Is Patient**

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah Ciel membanting pintu kamarnya di depan hidung Sebastian.

Setelah dua hari bermalam di depan pintu kamar Ciel—keluarga Ciel sudah biasa dengan kehadiran Sebastian di rumah mereka—Ciel akhirnya keluar dan mau mendengarkan Sebastian. Sebastian menghela napas lega mendapati bahwa Ciel masih tetap sama dalam hal kemarahannya yang eksplosif tetapi cepat terkuras habis. Ia memaafkan Sebastian yang tidak memberitahunya tentang kecurigaannya, setelah Sebastian menjelaskan dengan sangat detil alasannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kesedihan dan kekecewaannya.

Kini Ciel berbaring malas di sofa di ruang keluarga rumah Sebastian, sementara Sebastian duduk di karpet di depannya, bersandar ke sofa dengan kepalanya berbantal kaki Ciel. Mereka tadinya akan menonton pertandingan kasti untuk menghibur Ciel, tetapi entah mengapa stasiun televisi yang bersangkutan batal menyiarkannya. Jadilah mereka terjebak menonton suatu anime yang ditayangkan sebagai penggantinya.

Ciel menatap kosong ketika salah satu tokoh utamanya mengikuti saja kemauan karakter lain, dengan senyum ramahnya senantiasa terpasang abadi.

"_Ayo Conrad, makan malam akan segera siap. Wolfram akan membakarku kalau aku terlambat. Pasti menuduhku menggoda para pelayan lagi," seru laki-laki yang berambut dan bermata hitam, yang kemudian berbisik menambahkan, "padahal aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya dan sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan."_

"_Tentu, Yang Mulia," jawab Conrad patuh._

"_Panggil aku Yuuri, Conrad. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, kau yang memberiku nama, jadi panggil aku dengan namaku," sergah laki-laki berambut hitam itu, namun tanpa emosi kesal menyertai. Seakan ini hanyalah dialog lama yang sudah berkali-kali mereka ulang dan menjadi kebiasaan._

"_Baiklah, Yuuri," tukas Conrad dengan senyumnya. Senyum yang menurut Ciel terlihat jelas sangat palsu. Tetapi rupanya Yuuri puas dengan jawaban itu, karena ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke istananya._

_Conrad berdiri diam memandang punggung yang menjauhinya, sekilas ekspresinya berubah, tetapi kemudian senyum ramah itu kembali terpasang dan ia mengikuti langkah rajanya._

"Kenapa Conrad masih tetap bersama Yuuri walaupun Yuuri akhirnya mencintai tunangannya dan akan menikah?" Ciel mengernyit ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir, nadanya pahit.

Sebastian menoleh mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Conrad kan seorang prajurit yang mengabdikan dirinya pada _Maou _dan _Shin Makoku_. Ia juga pengawal pribadi Yuuri. Lagipula ia memang tinggal di istana kan."

Ciel mendelik kesal, masih sensitif dan mudah emosi rupanya. "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa ia masih berada di dekat Yuuri yang dia cintai padahal Yuuri akhirnya mencintai Wolfram dan akan menikah?"

Sebastian menatap Ciel sejenak.

Ciel mengangkat alis.

Sebastian berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab, "Conrad menyaksikan sendiri kelahiran Yuuri dan bahkan memberinya nama. Dia itu seperti… orangtua Yuuri."

Ciel mendengus. "Kau pikir memangnya aku buta." Melihat pandangan bertanya Sebastian, Ciel memutar bola matanya, "Bahkan akupun bisa melihat bagaimana Conrad menginginkan Yuuri tapi menahan hasratnya. Jelas-jelas ia mencintai Yuuri, kalau dilihat dari pandangan dan perilakunya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha merahasiakannya. " Lalu ia mendengus geli lagi, "Pasti banyak fanfiksi beredar di internet untuk pasangan ini."

Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat sekali ia merasa kurang nyaman akan topik pembicaraan ini, tetapi seperti biasa ia selalu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Ciel sebisa mungkin. Bahkan meskipun dalam kepalanya ia bertanya-tanya hal-hal apa saja yang sudah Ciel baca di internet tanpa ia ketahui.

Ciel melanjutkan. "Bodoh sekali menurutku. Untuk apa ia menyiksa diri tetap berada di dekat Yuuri setiap hari, padahal jelas-jelas ia tak bisa mendapatkannya? Atau kenapa ia tak berusaha mendapatkan Yuuri, ketika jelas-jelas Yuuri sangat dekat dengannya dan mempercayainya? Atau membuat Yuuri mencintainya sebelum ia jatuh cinta pada Wolfram, yang mana jelas lebih mudah karena Yuuri menyukainya lebih dari Wolfram. Atau kalau ia tidak mau sama sekali, kenapa ia tidak melupakan Yuuri saja dan memilih saja orang lain untuk dicintai, seperti Yozak misal—"

"Karena cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan," Sebastian memotong, "Kau tidak bisa mencintai seseorang begitu saja karena kau ingin, Harus ada sesuatu yang membuat orang itu menarikmu, lebih daripada orang lain yang kau temui. Mungkin seperti bagaimana kau tertarik pada Alois. Karena rambut pirangnya yang tampak menari-nari waktu tersibak angin. Karena senyum jahilnya membuatnya tampak kekanakan tapi sekaligus tampan, karena mata birunya berkilau seperti lautan diterpa cahaya mentari tengah hari. Kemudian kau mencintai ketika kau menerima orang tersebut seluruhnya tanpa kecuali bahkan dengan segala kekurangannya."

Ciel berusaha mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya, teringat ia pernah mengucapkan kata-kata persis seperti itu dulu. Sebastian mengerlingnya agak merasa bersalah telah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu, jadi ia melanjutkan.

"Sama seperti cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, cinta tak bisa begitu saja dihapuskan. Kau tidak bisa 'keluar dari cinta' begitu saja." Sebastian menyenggol ujung hidung Ciel dengan telunjuknya untuk membuat suasana lebih ringan, membuat Ciel mengernyit lagi.

Sebastian mengabaikan delikan Ciel ketika berpikir apa yang harus diucapkannya selanjutnya.

"Ketika kau tak bisa mendapatkan cintamu, ketika ia sudah memilih orang lain, sebagian orang akan tetap bertahan pada cinta mereka. Karena melepasnya dan jauh darinya lebih menyakitkan daripada berada di dekatnya. Karena berada di dekatnya sudah cukup untukmu. Mungkin sakit untuk melihat yang orang kau cintai bersama orang lain, tetapi lebih sakit lagi tak dapat melihatnya setiap hari. Lebih menyedihkan ketika kau tak bisa menghiburnya ketika ia sedih. Cinta itu sabar, Ciel."

Sebastian merasakan jantungnya lupa berdetak untuk sesaat, namun menjaga ekspresinya tidak berubah dari raut tenangnya. Ia berharap Ciel tidak menyadari kalau Sebastian membicarakan perasaannya…

"Tapi… itu benar-benar kedengaran tak masuk akal dan tanpa logika, Sebastian," ujar Ciel.

Sebastian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lega karena sepertinya Ciel tidak menangkap keteledorannya tadi. "Tak ada yang pernah bilang kalau cinta itu masuk akal. Kau sering mendengar ungkapan kalau cinta itu buta, cinta itu gila, kan?"

"Tapi aku… aku tak ingin tetap bersama Alois." Ciel mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Aku hanya… sangat marah melihat dia berdiri di situ memeluk gadis itu. Setelah dia melihatku pun, dia tidak tampak menyesal atau membela dirinya, dia malah tersenyum sinis padaku. Seakan-akan ia pamer… bahwa ia bisa memiliki siapa saja yang ia inginkan. Sekarang aku sangat membencinya."

Ciel mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, matanya memelototi sofa yang ditidurinya.

"Mungkin karena yang kau rasakan, kemungkinan besar bukanlah cinta, Ciel," kata Sebastian setelah hening menyapu mereka beberapa lama.

Ciel menoleh dengan cepat sampai-sampai terdengar bunyi krek tulangnya berderik, membuat Sebastian mengernyit. Pandangan Ciel kosong menatapnya, ekspresi yang baru kali ini Sebastian lihat di wajahnya ketika mereka berhadapan. Tatapan tak mengerti, Sebastian sudah sering melihat Ciel mengarahkannya padanya, tetapi baru kali ini Sebastian tidak bisa menembus kristal biru pekat itu…

"Mungkin kau hanya 'tertarik' padanya di suatu aspek. Pada penampilannya, atau perilakunya, tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya secara…utuh. Yang kau rasakan hanya… hasrat belaka, bukan cinta."

Ciel menunduk dan hanya terdiam. Air mukanya gelap, membuat Sebastian bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkannya mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Mungkin sedang dalam penyangkalan, menolak kemungkinan bahwa yang dirasakannya hanya emosi sesaat dan dangkal. Sejenak Sebastian merasa kasihan, ia sendiri akan berpikir seperti itu kalau ia berada di posisi Ciel. Tetapi… Sebastian ragu bahwa Ciel bahkan mengerti hasrat itu apa. Emosi dan pikirannya belum sampai ke area kelam tersebut, paling tidak begitulah menurut Sebastian.

Untuk menghindari atmosfer yang semakin kelabu, Sebastian buru-buru menambahkan, "Atau mungkin kau mencintainya sangat dalam, walaupun hanya sekejap, sehingga ketika ia mengkhianatimu, kau merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam juga, dan perasaan itu berubah menjadi benci. Orang bilang batasan benci dan cinta sangat tipis."

Sebastian mengelus rambut halus Ciel, mata mereka bertemu dan tak beralih beberapa saat, tanpa kedip seakan masing-masing ingin mengukur kedalaman mata yang lain. Sebastian membiarkan seulas senyum tipis terbentuk, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lupakan Alois dan lepaskan ia perlahan-lahan. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai lebih dari Alois dan ia akan mencintaimu sama seperti kau mencintainya, atau bahkan lebih dalam."

Sunyi kembali melingkupi mereka. Sebastian tak tahu berapa lama waktu berlalu dengan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Sebastian dari lamunannya.

"Hmm…?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku akan menemukan orang lain yang akan aku cintai lebih dari… sekarang? Memangnya kau pernah jatuh cinta?" selidik Ciel.

Bibir Sebastian menekuk, "Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu. Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku," tukas Ciel, nada terluka terselip dalam suaranya.

"Hal itu hanya… tidak pernah muncul di pembicaraan kita, Ciel. Lagipula, ia tak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintainya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sebastian sekilas terlihat seperti takkan menjawab. Namun kemudian seulas senyum sendu terulas di wajahnya.

"Karena kalau ia tahu, mungkin perasaanku akan membingungkan atau menyusahkannya."

Ciel mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Maksudmu, seperti Conrad? Dia tidak pernah memberitahu Yuuri karena ia tidak mau menyusahkannya?"

"…Hmm, ya, kurang lebih begitu."

Ciel merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. "Tapi kau akan tetap berada di sisinya walaupun itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja," tukas Sebastian tanpa jeda.

"Bahkan ketika suatu saat ia punya kekasih dan mengumbar kemesraan di depanmu? Kau masih akan tetap mencintainya?" cecar Ciel.

"Ya," sambut Sebastian.

"Bahkan kalau dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang kekasihnya padamu? Bahkan kalau sewaktu-waktu ia menangis padamu karena kekasihnya menyakitinya, dan memberimu sedikit harapan, tetapi keesokan harinya ia kembali ke pelukan kekasihnya? Bahkan meskipun ia takkan pernah jadi milikmu, kau akan tetap bersamanya?"

"Ya, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Ciel."

"…" Ciel terdiam, tak sanggup meneruskan pertanyaannya.

Sebastian mengerjap, seakan baru tersadar akan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia menatap Ciel dengan kilat hampir ngeri, pertama kalinya Ciel melihat emosi tersebut terlintas di matanya.

Ciel menelan ludah lambat-lambat. "Apa—apakah… kau… mencintaiku… Sebastian?"

"…Ya." Sebastian menjawab lirih, yang di telinga Ciel, seakan berlipat ganda volumenya.

Mereka kembali mengunci pandang, hingga di satu titik, Ciel tiba-tiba melesat meninggalkan sofa yang ditempatinya, dan rumah Sebastian, tanpa aba-aba.

Dan Sebastian membiarkannya.

Dan Ciel tak pernah kembali, hari itu.

**XxX**

**A/N.** [REVISED]

_Kyou Kara Maou_ bukan punya saya :-/.


	9. Love Is Forgiving

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Love Is Forgiving**

Sebastian melirik sekali lagi jendela yang ia awasi.

Ia berdiri tersembunyi oleh sebuah tiang listrik besar—bersandar pada tiang tersebut, sebetulnya—mengawasi rumah targetnya selama kegiatannya memungkinkan. Rumah yang dimaksud, rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Ciel Phantomhive, yang tak pernah luput membuatnya frustasi dan sakit kepala. Sebastian bisa saja masuk, mengingat ia sudah sering berkunjung sejak ia masih kecil, tetapi ia punya perasaan Ciel tidak akan senang dengan hal itu.

Karena itulah ia beralih menjadi_ stalker_. Segaris vena mendadak menonjol di pelipis Sebastian. Claude akan mengejek Sebastian berminggu-minggu kalau ia sampai tahu…

Sebastian menahan diri untuk mendesah. Semua ini sebagian besar salahnya sendiri. Ia tahu Ciel akan bertingkah seperti ini: setiap kali ada yang mengejutkannya atau kejadian di luar dugaan, ia langsung bersembunyi dari dunia. Yah, sebelum ini biasanya ia akan bertanya pada Sebastian akan apa artinya ini dan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi mengingat 'masalah' yang terkait melibatkan Sebastian…

Betapapun ia menganggap tingkah laku Ciel serupa dengan refleks anak kucing yang menggemaskan, ia tetap tidak senang Ciel merasa kebingungan dan tidak nyaman.

Ciel terkejut, tentunya, karena Sebastian tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta padanya—secara tidak langsung. Meskipun Sebastian tidak secara gamblang menyatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tetapi pertanyaannya untuk tak pernah meninggalkan Ciel praktisnya sama kan? Bahkan Cielpun mengerti, kalau melihat tindakannya yang langsung kabur setelahnya.

Urusan hati ini rasanya… melelahkan. Tapi Sebastian sudah berkomitmen untuk menjalankannya hingga akhir, dan ia juga tidak akan bertindak bodoh memutuskan untuk melepaskan Ciel atau tindakan klise lain macam itu. Menurutnya itu adalah jalan keluar pengecut, orang-orang yang mengaku mencintai seseorang tetapi 'bersedia melepasnya' untuk membahagiakan orang tersebut. _Well,_ mungkin tidak—Sebastian sebenarnya melakukan hal tersebut—yang ia tidak sukai adalah ketika orang tersebut mengaku cinta tetapi bersedia melupakan perasaan tersebut. Tentunya kalau ia benar-benar mencintai orang tersebut, perasaannya tidak semudah itu dihapuskan?

Sebastian menggaruk pelipisnya, sesekali melirik kembali ke jendela targetnya. Sudah hampir seminggu Ciel tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Namun Sebastian tahu yang sebenarnya. Ciel mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tak mau keluar, ia bahkan meminta orangtuanya untuk meletakkan makanan di depan pintu kamarnya. Mengingat Ciel adalah anak satu-satunya dan sangat dimanja, mereka mengiyakan saja permintaan anak mereka…

Satu-satunya alasan Sebatian tahu adalah karena beberapa kali dalam sehari Ciel akan muncul di depan jendela dan memandang ke kejauhan dengan kosong. Sebastian tak ragu Ciel sedang memikirkan peristiwa itu. Ia memiliki jalan pikiran sederhana yang mudah ditebak, terutama oleh Sebastian yang bertahun-tahun bersamanya.

Biasanya Ciel akan menatap awan selama beberapa menit, terkadang bisa sampai setengah jam, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangan. Tetapi hari ini, tepat ketika ia berbalik, matanya menyeret ke bawah dan bertemu pandang dengan Sebastian yang sebetulnya tak pernah berniat untuk bersembunyi. Ia berhenti bergerak, menatap Sebastian beberapa saat, dan memiringkan kepalanya, memberi tanda pada Sebastian agar ia masuk ke dalam rumah, sebelum ia menghilang.

Sebastian menghela napas dalam untuk menguatkan hatinya, karena ia yakin ia tahu apa yang Ciel ingin bicarakan, dan mau tak mau ia akan mengetahui jawaban dari perasaan yang dipendamnya.

Sebastian membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, karena ia tahu tidak ada orang di rumah selain Ciel. Ciel sendiri sudah duduk di ruang tamu dengan kaku. Biasanya Sebastian selalu duduk di samping Ciel, tetapi kali ini mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ada suatu pembatas antara mereka berdua. Karena itu Sebastian duduk di kursi di seberangnya, dan menatap Ciel, yang dengan keras kepala tak mau balik menatap Sebastian. Dalam hati ia meringis.

"Jadi…" ujar Sebastian memulai, tapi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak pernah membaca di buku manapun bagaimana caranya kau menanyakan jawaban pernyataan cinta pada seseorang…

"Jadi…" balas Ciel halus, matanya melirik dari posisinya semula memandang jendela samping. Mungkin seharusnya Sebastian menyambung kata itu, tetapi Sebastian masih diam, kali ini ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana ia harus membalas, dan rasanya ia sudah begitu banyak bicara di banyak kesempatan sebelum ini. Ia akan membiarkan Ciel yang mengambil langkah kali ini.

"Jadi… kau… serius?" Ciel menggumam pelan, silabelnya tak jelas, tetapi Sebastian mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia mengawasi mata biru Ciel, yang tampak berkaca-kaca, tetapi bukan oleh air mata. Hal itu hanya menandakan keraguannya.

Sebastian ingin menghela napas lega, tetapi ia menahan diri. Alih-alih ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya." Ia merasa lega bisa berkata jujur, dan tanpa beban untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Ia tak lagi takut, cemas, karena apa yang ia pendam sudah diketahui, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menariknya kembali. Dengan begitu ia hanya perlu menerima konsekuensinya.

Ciel mengerutkan dahinya, kedua tangannya mengepal mencengkeram lututnya. "Tapi… kenapa?" tanyanya. "Beberapa hari ini aku terus berpikir, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Atau bahkan…" kali ini matanya benar-benar berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan bulir-bulir air bening ke pipinya, "kenapa kau bisa masih menyukaiku, padahal aku sudah berbuat banyak hal yang pastinya menyakitkan bagimu, ya kan? Harusnya, kau malah membenciku sekarang…" Dan benar saja, air matanya menetes satu persatu.

Kalau ada satu hal yang tak bisa disaksikan Sebastian, itu bukanlah tayangan horor penuh darah. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat Ciel menangis. Awalnya ia berniat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan, tuduhan dan bahkan kemarahan dengan tenang tanpa beban. Tapi menyaksikan ini, ia lupa semuanya. Tanpa berpikir ia memutari meja yang memisahkan mereka dan duduk di samping Ciel, menepuk pundaknya dan setengah panik mencoba menenangkannya.

"Shush, Ciel… kenapa kau malah menangis? Duh… Aku minta maaf, apa aku benar-benar membuatmu sedih karena aku mencintaimu?"

Ciel mencengkeram kaus yang Sebastian kenakan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. "Kau—kau tidak mendengarkanku ya? Aku kan sudah bilang kukira kau membenciku, dan—dan aku tak mau kau membenciku…" katanya teredam.

"Tidak Ciel, aku tidak membencimu. Aku baru saja bilang kalau aku mencintaimu kan? Aku tak pernah bisa membencimu apapun yang kau lakukan," jawab Sebastian. Ia merengkuh teman kecilnya akhirnya, setelah entah berapa lama ia menahan diri dari melakukannya. Ia lalu menambahkan, "Malah kukira kau yang membenciku, karena kau tak pernah memberi respon setelah aku mengatakan aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

"Aku takkab pembah membencibu, Sebastiab…" gumam Ciel teredam kaus, tak jelas karena ia menekan wajahnya keras ke dada Sebastian.

"Itu bagus," tukas Sebastian pelan, tak keberatan bajunya basah, dan mengerti seratus persen apa yang diucapkan Ciel bahkan meskipun teredam.

Ciel mendongak, wajahnya sembab namun air matanya terhapus. Ia tak bergerak dari tempatnya di pelukan Sebastian. "Aku masih harus minta maaf, aku sekarang mengerti…" Ia hampir saja kembali meledak menangis, tetapi berusaha keras menahan diri, "kalau aku pasti sudah sering menyusahkanmu, dan membuatmu sakit hati, kalau—" di sini wajahnya merah, dan bukan dari air matanya barusan, "—kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan tak membenciku?"

"Ciel," mata mereka berdua saling menatap, "aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Mata Ciel membelalak. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin bentuknya tidak seperti ini, tetapi cinta yang lebih platonik, cinta pada saudara, atau teman. Namun seiring waktu aku sadar kalau jenis cinta yang aku rasakan berbeda. Aku juga sempat kebingungan dan ragu, tapi setelah aku menerimanya semuanya jadi lebih mudah."

Sebastian mengelus rambut halus di puncak kepala Ciel perlahan. Nada suaranya seakan ia mengingat sesuatu di masa yang sangat lampau.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tetapi lalu kau memberitahuku kalau kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, membuatmu bingung atau sedih, karena itu aku tak memberitahumu. Memang agak… menyakitkan mendengarkanmu menceritakan tentangnya, tetapi aku bersedia menanggungnya daripada aku harus menjauh darimu. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, karena semua itu pilihanku. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi… tapi aku juga turut andil. Kalau saja aku lebih peka, kalau saja aku lebih pintar dan lebih mengerti—" sela Ciel.

"_Hush_. Kalau ini memang begitu penting untukmu, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi lupakan saja semua itu ya."

"Bagaimana bisa—"

Kali ini Sebastian yang memotong. "Karena cinta itu memaafkan, Ciel."

Ciel terdiam. Begitu pula tangan Sebastian di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau mungkin berbuat salah, tetapi kau tidak pernah dengan sadar atau bermaksud melakukannya. Aku mengenalmu, bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari kau sendiri," Sebastian merengkuhnya erat, "Dan karena aku mencintaimu, dan mempercayaimu, maka aku memaafkanmu."

Sejenak Ciel tak bereaksi, namun kemudian kedua tangannya menjulur melngkari pinggang Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum diam-diam. Mungkin sekarang Ciel sudah memaafkannya dan semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, atau bahkan lebih (walau kemungkinannya kecil)?

Sebastian teringat sesuatu, dan tak bisa menghentikan dirinya meneruskan, "Lagipula, kau sadar tidak, karena semua ini, kau jadi belajar dan mengalami cinta, belajar bahwa semua yang gemerlap belum tentu indah dan nyata, dan juga mengalami sisi pahitnya. Walaupun sepertinya kau sudah melupakannya, mengingat kau tak mengungkit-ungkit Alois sekalipun sejak kau putus—atau lebih tepatnya, sejak kau melempar kaleng soda ke wajahnya."

Ciel tergelak pelan, dan Sebastian menyeringai. Paling tidak sedikit ketegangan di antara mereka sedikit mencair, dan mengingat kembali balasan kecil yang dilakukan Ciel itu juga membuatnya puas. Sebastian juga senang Ciel dapat tertawa.

Sebastian tanpa ragu mengutarakannya. "Aku senang kau melewatinya dengan baik, dan tak berkelanjutan tenggelam murung."

"Apa—apa ini berarti, sekarang kita… bersama?" tanya Ciel ragu.

Sebastian membalas halus. "Hanya kalau kau membalas perasaanku dan menginginkannya, Ciel."

Jawaban Ciel hanyalah pelukannya yang semakin erat melingkari pinggang Sebastian.

**XxX**


	10. Love Just Is

**Love Just Is**

**.**

**Epilogue: Love just is**

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu. Hubungan mereka berjalan lambat, namun sempurna untuk Sebastian dan Ciel. Mereka tak perlu terburu-buru, mereka memiliki banyak waktu di dunia ini yang akan mereka habiskan bersama. Lagipula, mereka masih perlu banyak belajar, tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani, dan tentang satu sama lain.

Ciel masih harus terus menemukan berbagai sisi dan hal baru dalam hidup yang belum diketahuinya. Ia masih harus tumbuh ke dalam pribadinya yang lebih dewasa, dan belajar mengambil keputusannya sendiri.

Sebastian, meskipun mengetahui banyak hal karena kepintarannya, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak diketahui kebanyakan orang dari kebiasaannya membaca, juga masih harus banyak belajar dari pengalaman, yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari kehidupannya sehari-hari dan memerlukan waktu. Ia juga perlu membiarkan Ciel berkembang dengan kemampuannya sendiri dan melepaskan stigma bahwa Ciel tak mungkin berbuat salah.

Bukan berarti Sebastian tak bisa sesekali membantu. Sebastian tentunya menjawab segala pertanyaan yang Ciel miliki ketika ditujukan ke arahnya. Karena itulah salah satu cara kau bisa mengetahui sesuatu, dengan bertanya pada seseorang yang mengetahui jawabannya.

Salah satu pertanyaan, dan percakapan yang melekat di benaknya adalah yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman suatu sore, dimana mereka bercengkrama setelah selesai menonton suatu film di bioskop. Ciel bersikeras bahwa itu kencan, dan Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan saja.

"_Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Sebastian," ujar Ciel saat itu, duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil sesekali menyeruput sodanya._

"_Apa yang kau tak mengerti?" tukas Sebastian, mengawasi teman kecilnya—yang kini sudah naik statusnya menjadi kekasihnya—yang masih sangat polos di matanya, membuat Sebastian masih harus banyak menahan diri untuk… melakukan hal-hal yang lebih daripada kecupan singkat di sudut bibir saat mereka berpisah di depan pintu rumah Ciel._

"_Kau tahu, kadang-kadang kita bahagia ketika kita jatuh cinta."_

"_Seperti ketika kau pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Alois?" timpal Sebastian. "Hmm ya, seperti kata pepatah, cinta itu indah. Cinta bisa terasa sangat manis."_

_Ciel mengangguk, namun kemudian mengernyit. "Tapi… di saat yang sama, kau pasti merasa… hal yang berlawanan kan? Karena aku sering cerita padamu? Padahal kau juga sedang jatuh cinta padaku, kurasa tak mungkin hal itu terasa manis juga untukmu."_

"_Tetapi sekarang aku sudah merasa bahagia. Kita bersama kan?" _

"_Ya, tapi…"_

_Sebastian tersenyum, "Ciel, cinta itu seperti dadu. Cinta memiliki banyak sisi, tidak hanya satu."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Tentunya aku tak perlu menjelaskan padamu lagi, kalau cinta ada berbagai macam, seperti kepada orang tua, teman, atau perasaan yang lebih romantis…" Sebastian menyebutkan satu-persatu, diikuti anggukan Ciel. Ia meneruskan. _

"_Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, cinta bisa terasa manis dan indah. Seperti yang kau rasakan terutama ketika kau pertama kali jatuh cinta dan perasaanmu tersampaikan. Tetapi cinta bisa juga terasa pahit, seperti kalau kau melihat orang yang kau __cintai __mencintai orang lain, atau kalau kau ditolak._

_Cinta juga bisa membuatmu buta, karena cinta membuatmu hanya melihat kualitas terbaik dari orang yang kau cintai. Kau menolak mengakui orang yang kau cintai berbuat salah atau memiliki kekurangan._

_Cinta kadang membingungkan. Ia membuatmu ragu, kadang kau merasa hangat dan senang, kadang kau merasa gelisah dan kesal. Cinta kadang membuatmu bahagia sampai-sampai kau menangis, atau sedih sampai kau tertawa seperti orang gila._

_Cinta kadang menyakitkan, ketika kau dikhianati orang yang kau cintai, atau ketika orang yang kau cintai tak sengaja dan tanpa sadar menyakitimu."_

_Sebastian berhenti sejenak, meresapi apa yang dirinya sendiri katakan. Kalau dijabarkan seperti itu, sepertinya cinta adalah sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan, dan terbilang aneh. Tetapi kemudian Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Tapi karena cinta, kau akan kembali menerimanya. Karena cinta itu memaafkan. Bahkan setelah semua itu, kau tak ingin melepaskan cinta. Begitulah manusia, ingin mencintai dan dicintai."Karena cinta menurutnya, setimpal, dan lebih berharga daripada semua yang harus ia alami dan derita._

_Ciel mengangguk tanda mengerti ketika Sebastian menjelaskan satu persatu, yang mana lebih mudah ia pahami karena ia telah mengalaminya secara pribadi. Tetapi kalau disatukan… Ciel tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Jadi, yang mana sebenarnya cinta, Sebastian? Menurutku semuanya berlawanan. Mungkin kau salah? Mana bisa sesuatu memiliki dua arti yang berlawanan kan."_

"_Ciel, semuanya itu cinta, tak ada yang salah. Cinta ya cinta. Tak kurang dan tak lebih."_

_Ciel mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja Sebastian ucapkan._

"_Cinta bisa berarti apa saja, tergantung situasinya. Tapi apapun keadaannya, itulah cinta."_

_Ciel makin mengernyit. Sebastian tertawa melihat ekspresinya, dan mengecup dahinya. Kedua lengannya merengkuhnya erat. _

Mungkin Ciel masih harus tumbuh dan belajar, mengalami lebih banyak untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Selama itu Sebastian akan berada di sampingnya dan mengalami cinta bersama, menuntun Ciel untuk memahami bahwa cinta sederhananya tercipta dan ada, dan ia pantas untuk dipertahankan untuk semua suka dan duka yang menyertainya.

.

_Love is sweet but bitter sometimes  
It gives you cold dreads and warm feelings  
It calms you, and wrecks your nerves  
Love is confusing, makes your head spinning_

_._

_Love is patient yet longing  
It is cruel but always forgiving  
It makes you happy, that you want to cry  
Love is painful, but you'll never let it fly_

_._

_Oh so contradictive love can be  
But love, just simply is  
(nothing less, nothing more)_

**The End**

**A/N.** Dua chapter terakhir yay XD. Akhirnya selesai hahahah_ /tewas/ _Chapter-chapter sebelum ini sudah direvisi, tapi semuanya minor, tidak ada perubahan plot._ Thanks_ untuk _support, alert/fav_ dan _review_nya. _Thanks_ untuk semua yang sudah baca, terutama yang baca dari awal sampai akhir!

Akhirnya bisa pindah ke_ fanfic_ yang lain _/ditimpuk/_


End file.
